


pepperoni shed blues

by anangokaa



Category: Askewniverse
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:00:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23836528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anangokaa/pseuds/anangokaa
Summary: Dante lands a job delivering pizzas at the Pepperoni Shed to fund dates with Caitlin. Randall lands a job washing dishes and says he needs money for a Playboy subscription, but probably he just wants to be around Dante.
Comments: 1





	pepperoni shed blues

**Author's Note:**

> Allllrighty, since Clerks dropped into the world in '94 and Dante is 22 in the movie, I've decided Randall is the same age and that this takes place '89-'90, which I've taken the liberty of deciding is their senior year of high school. This first little chapter is more or less me throwing something out there in an attempt to create some accountability for myself. I've had this idea for literal years, and at first I thought it was just going to be our main dudes from Clerks, but the more I've let it roll around my noggin, the more I've realized it would be a blast to include more Askewniverse characters. I'll be adding more tags and characters as I go on!

The sun shone through the trees, fiery leaves dropping all over the sidewalk around Dante and Randall's boots. Dante kept getting a step or two ahead, his pace set to a moody speed-walk towards the school parking lot.

"How was stats? Shitty? Or what?" Randall trotted along to keep up. Dante didn't respond, and instead shuffled through his jacket pocket looking for his car keys. He retrieved them once they were standing next to the car. He jammed the key into the door and unlocked it before climbing in and unlocking the passenger side for Randall.

"Stats was fine, Randall." Dante finally grouched, pulling the car out of the lot.

"Okay, then what's the matter?"

More quiet. Then, at last, "Caitlin says I don't take her on enough dates, but I don't have endless cash. I've basically spent all the money I had saved from birthdays and Christmas, and my parents are getting fed up with me asking for money." 

"We could get jobs," Randall suggested.

"Where?" Dante snorted. "The mall?"

"What about there?" Randall pointed at a NOW HIRING sign posted outside of The Pepperoni Shed. Dante braked and braced his arm across Randall, a habit picked up from his parents. He swung a hard right towards the restaurant. Randall's hands shot out against the dash. "Jeeesus, Dante, take it easy!"


End file.
